the_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants 12 - Here and Now
Here and Now is issue 12 in The Descendants (Main Series), and issue fourteen in volume 1, Welcome to Freeland House. It is the second and final part of the Siege arc. Summary Prometheus alerts Ian, Alexis and Laurel to news coverage of The Redeemers fighting Alloy, Facsimile and Zero. He tells them he recognises Shine and Wolf as enforcers whose promotion he opposed. Alexis, Ian and Laurel decide to fight, Edward says he may be an Enforcer but that this is wrong, he offers to fight with them and they accept. Facsimile and Alloy follow Zero from above and Alloy explains why he finds Project Tome using Inugami as the term for their dogs reprehensible. He tells her the Japanese legend the name comes from. Shine interupts slamming into them fro above. Isp and Osp form jagged teeth and tear into buildings to slow Alloy's fall. He swings towards the L platform and tries to help Facsimile but is stopped by Manriki, who is now using a ceramic chain. Manriki from atop the departing train grabs him. Shine only has to get a tissue sample, and despite the adequete tissue beneath her fingernails she is stil fighting Facsimile and furious at her. Shine signals someone with a receiver and throws Facsimile down from a height. Launch is with the transport that arrives. They release the two Inugami planning to have her torn to shreds. Occult arrives, stopping the first Inugami, it plummets four stories. The second one rends off one of Facsimile's wings and Occult stops ot with a blow to the head before Shine punches her. Occult uses a magical vine to choke Shine, but has to stop fighting her as the Inugami weren't stopped. She dodges them but Shine kicks her below them. Launch leaves, destroying some rails as he launches. Occult seeing they are outmatched pulls Facsimile now wingless off the transport into air. Alloy, Isp and Osp are fighting Manriki, using three chains and War-torn atop the train. Alloy has created a sword but is using to keep himself from falling off the roof. Alloy catches a chain with the sword and Isp and Osp throw War-torn's punch back almost throwing him off the roof. Isp and Osp pummel War-torn but after Alloy is hit by Manriki's Orihalcite chain, Isp comes to help him. War-torn rolls and smashes Alloy. Darkness, carrying Chaos can see this and thinks that War-torn might kill Alloy. Chaos tells her to get ahead of the train and drop him. Chaos blasts War-torn with wind and tackles him. Isp and Osp loop around Manriki and latch on to an overpass. The sudden stop shatters his ceramic chain and breaks one of his ribs. Darkness watches glad that Alloy is okay. Launch tells her that Facsimile and Occult are down, making her think they are hurt or captured. Before they can fight Sky Tyrant arrives and aims the Tesla Arc at them. Occult and Facsimile's fall is stopped by Occult's magic. They see the Inugami running down the platform's walls. Prometheus arrives in an SUV, leaps out and burns the two Inugami. He tells Shine to stop whatever she's doing. Codex, the driver tells Occult, Facsimile and Prometheus to get in. As they drive off the Inugami, burnt but still going chase after them. Facsimile opens a duffel bag and refuels. Codex throws a sonic grenade behind them, this stops the Inugami in pain as their ear drums burst. Hope is also in the SUV. Wolf is still chasing Zero when she stops suddenly, having lead him to Westinghall Plaza. Wolf talks to Zero asking if her name is a homage to her father and implies that her name isn't Taylor. Zero throws an ice dagger at him. They talk awhile longer and then the ice destroys Wolf's inhibitor collar. She creates large ice shields as Wolf in his fully wolven form lunges at her. Wolf's paw hit Zero throwing her back over the fountain and it begins to snow. Manriki, and War-torn stand up, now at the City Central Library while Darkness, Launch and Sky Tyrant fight in the air above. Recalling Alloy's words Manriki notices that Isp and Osp act independently of Alloy. He sends the bladed edge of the orihalcite chain at Isp and Osp, destroying them, freeing himself and hurting Alloy. Sky Tyrant turns his attention to Launch shooting at him with a Wave Generator. Darkness shoots a beam of black heat at him, but misses. Sky Tyrant asks Darkness who the witch was in September. Darkness tells hims she was a real witch, Morganna and that she died when he threw and exploding truck at her. He threatens to kill her but Launch lands on his armor and launches off, smashing the Wave Generator and throwing him sideways with the concussive blast. Launch turns to Darkness but she is gone. Alloy almost frozen by Isp and Osp's destruction is hit repeatedly by Manriki's chain. Chaos tries to intervene but War-torn intercedes angry at his "cheap shot" on the train. Chaos punches him in the gut and groin but he doesn't react. Then Chaos recognises the power armor he is wearing, The ALN-1000 Loader Frame. Chaos designed it, it was meant for dock workers, not the military so the access panels aren't protected. Choas turns the power relay for the actuators off. He changes the density of the air so that water from nearby storm drains flash boils into mist obscuring War-torn's vision. Then Chaos turns the power relay for the extremities off, locking War-torn up in his power armor. Darkness is invisible, but cannot see thanks to her corneas also being invisible. Launch looks for her but is interupted by Sky Tyrant's return. Sky Tyrant fires a series of plama balls at Launch, missing but pinning him down with a stone gargoyle. Sky Tyrant reveals he can find Darkness with his sensors but spots the military and leaves. Manriki wraps his chain around Alloy's neck, planning on testing the armor around its strength. Prometheus arrives distracting him. Facsimile flies out of the SUV's sun roof calling for him to let Alloy go, Chaos is finished with War-torn and Darkness focuses on him too. Manriki pulls Alloy toward himself intending to kill him. Alloy finally decides Isp and Osp weren't killed the metal they were in was just destroyed. He opens his eyes, irises now silver. Alloy melts the library guard rail and twists car metal on the street, finally liquefying Manriki's orihalcite chain. Alloy summons Isp and Osp into the orihalcite metal. The military that Sky Tyrant saw arrives on the scene, it is General Pratt he addresses the Redeemers and orders them to surrender via speakers, Wolf is already in custody. Pratt notices the carnage and asks "Darkness" if they have Life Savers, Inc to thank for it. This is the first time that Darkness is referred to by this name publicly. Darkness calls back, "No, we're The Descendants." Category:Siege Category:Welcome To Freeland House